Riding On The Wings Of Freedom
by ScotlandBunnyCosplay
Summary: All Erwin wanted was to see Levi live happily and free. But when tragedy strikes, can Levi truly ever be happy again? Or will a certain someone help Levi remember what it is like to be happy? Follow Levi on the road to happiness. This is actually a Levi X Eren story, with many side pairings along the way of course, including Marco X Jean, Erwin X Armin, and Mike X Sasha.
1. Wings Of Rebellion Or Freedom?

_**Riding On The Wings Of Freedom**_

Chapter 1

"_Some birds are not meant to be caged, that's all. Their feathers are too bright, their songs too sweet and wild. So you let them go, or when you open the cage to feed them they somehow fly out past you. And the part of you that knows it was wrong to imprison them in the first place rejoices, but still, the place where you live is that much more drab and empty for their departure." _

― _Stephen King_

Erwin Smith would never forget it, the day he met _him_, or the day he first saw _his_ wings. What began as Wings of Rebellion quickly turned to Wings of Freedom, the true meaning of the symbol they wear on their back as members of the Scouting Regiment._ His_, however, were different. They weren't made of fabric that lightly flowed with the breeze, or flew around vigorously in the wind. They were real, snow white, feathered wings. It was the most wonderful sight Erwin had ever seen.

The first time Erwin tried to tell him, all he did was laugh in his face.

"Yeah, right," he said. "Me? Wings? An angel? Don't make me laugh, you bastard."

He had "tsk'd" and walked away, joining his two friends, Isabelle Magnolia and Farlan Church. All Erwin could do was smile and watch them walk away together, Isabelle, Farlan, and Levi, "Humanities Strongest Soldier." Erwin could still remember the day he first met Levi…

* * *

_ When Erwin heard he was going to "The Underground", a place where the Government tossed the criminals and left them all to rot and die, to recruit some kids who held extensive knowledge about 3D Maneuver Gear, and actually had sets of their own, for the Scouting Regiment, he wasn't surprised. The Scouting Regiment was in extreme need of talented soldiers to help with their missions outside the walls to bring home new knowledge about the Titans, giant creatures with a thirst for Human flesh and blood, and to find a way to destroy them all. Erwin also knew that the people they were recruiting were after the documents containing information about Nicolas Lobov, a man who had been corrupting the Scouting Regiments funding for quite some time. In fact, these people were hired by Nicolas himself to retrieve the documents and to kill Erwin, Oh, yes, Erwin knew. And it made them the perfect candidates for the Scouting Regiment's forces. Erwin didn't know their identities or their faces, but he was positive he would know them when he saw them. Erwin couldn't have been more right._

_ Down in The Underground, things were a mess. People were starving, dying, left, right, and center. Children were crying, rats roaming the streets freely, and the smell of rotting flesh was almost unbearable to people who didn't live there. Erwin and his team walked down the streets, looking for anyone who could have been their targets. Not surprisingly to Erwin, they were quite easy to find, but they were not easy to catch. _

_ As soon as they caught sight of the Wings Of Freedom symbols on their capes, the three targets ran away. Their use of the 3D Gear was amazing for children who lived in this place they called "home." They were not easy targets, especially the one who appeared to be their leader, the shortest one of the group no less, with piercing silvery-blue eyes and short jet black hair. He was fast and not easily outsmarted. One of Erwin's best teammates, Mike, managed to catch him off guard and hold him down, and yet he still continued to fight._

_ "What is your name?" Erwin asked, multiple times, even threatening him with his two friends, one girl, feisty and stubborn, and one boy, calm and collected, in order for him to answer. _

_ "It's Levi."_

_He and his friends reluctantly joined the Scouting Regiment as Erwin commanded. Tra_

_Levi and his friends, Isabelle and Farlan, were not accepted by the Scouting Regiment right away. Most of the trainee's were jealous that they got in immediately, not knowing the truth of the matter, of course, but they quickly turned that around. They trained with the other candidates, but their skills were clearly superior to those who trained extensively day in and day out to go beyond the walls for a brief glimpse of what true freedom is like. Erwin watched them show their skills and watched the scornful stares that they received from the other candidates, and was impressed that neither of them were bothered, especially since he thought that Isabelle of all people would either be extremely bothered or just beat them all up and laugh in their faces. No, they all just kept a calm demeanor and proceeded as directed by their superiors._

_ Erwin watched Levi move through the forests during training with the 3D Gear and Titan killing practice. He was graceful and smooth, hacking away with precision and perfection at the fake Titans scattered throughout the training forest, almost like a blur with the speed he was moving at, but still remaining elegant and calm, even when the other candidates voiced their negative opinions about him. Levi just replied with, _

"_The point is to kill them all, right? I'm just doing my job." _

_Erwin laughed to himself, and continued to watch. And that was the first time he saw them. Those wings. Only, they were different. Levi looked at Erwin with the coldest eyes, eyes screaming that he was going to kill Erwin Smith. Yes, those wings were not quite the Wings Of Freedom, but instead they were the Wings Of Rebellion, and Erwin longed to help Levi change those wings for the good and help Levi feel true freedom. Erwin's wish was not too far out of his reach. _

_The first expedition outside the walls for Levi, Isabelle, and Farlan was truly a day to remember. Levi's expression when he rode outside the gates for the first time, breathing in and tasting the air beyond the walls, and seeing the sun freely for the first time, was the happiest Erwin had ever seen him, and he couldn't help but smile to himself before putting on the mask of seriousness needed to direct the Scouting Regiment to victory. _

_Levi made his first Titan kill that day. Him, Isabelle, and Farlan killed it calmly without faltering. Everyone thought they would be an unstoppable team, but they couldn't have been more wrong that day. _

_The weather began to act up, fiercely raining out of the blue so hard that no one could see their hand in front of their faces, and most importantly if a Titan was coming their way. Erwin found Levi after the tragedy struck. Levi's squad, including Isabelle and Farlan, had all been brutally killed by a group of Titans. Titans that Levi, in a blind rage, slaughtered all by himself. Levi was the only survivor. Something changed within Levi that day. He looked at Erwin with even more hatred, even going as far as knocking him off his horse and pointing his bloody blade at Erwin, saying he was going to kill him. Erwin revealed to Levi that he knew all along what they were after and what their mission was. Erwin gave the order to retreat back to the wall, and when Levi had turned to get back onto his horse, Erwin saw what he had been waiting for all this time to see. Levi's true Wings Of Freedom._

* * *

"Oi, Erwin."

Erwin looked up in surprise, shaken awake from his thoughts, to see Levi looking down at him.

"Oh, hello, Levi."

"You spaced out for a while. Are you sick or something?" Levi raised his eyebrow at Erwin.

"No, I was deep in thought. Did you need something?'

"Entertainment."

Erwin blinked. Entertainment? What was that supposed to mean? 'Excuse me?"

"I'm bored." And with that, Levi sat on Erwin's desk.

"Oh? Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Entertain me."

"I'm busy."

"No, your not. You've been staring at the same document in the same spot for almost 20 minutes."

Erwin playfully waved his hand in a dismissive manner to Levi and pretended to get back to work.

"What were you thinking about?" Came Levi's voice, once again interrupting Erwin's thoughts.

"Does it matter?"

"To me, yes. I'm bored." Erwin laughed slightly at that comment. This was an often occurance whenever Levi finished all his Captain duties early and had nothing better to do. The two had become rather close in the time Levi had spent in the Scouting Regiment, surprisingly enough.

"I see," Erwin said light-heartedly. Their happy moods were interrupted when someone burst through Erwin's door in a panic.

"Commander Erwin, Captain Levi! We have a situation! Trost District is under attack, and the child from the Trainee Corps they have in charge of sealing up the hole in the wall isn't-"

"Wait, did you just say "child", sir?" Erwin asked, standing up and dropping his documents.

"Yes, Commander Erwin, sir!"

Erwin's gaze hardened. How could they intrust a task like that to a mere child in the Trainee Corps? He sighed.

"Levi, gear up. Were going to assist the situation. All of us."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A/N: Oh, goodness, it has been a long time since I have been able to write and boy does it feel good! Yes, I absolutely love Attack On Titan, like so many do, and I am so excited to be able to post this story~ Part of it is based on the real events in Attack On Titan, and the other part is based on a RolePlay I'm in, so if something doesn't make sense, that's probably why. Because, you know, this site is called FanFiction for a reason, so I can do what I want in my own story.

Sorry for the rant, I've just been getting a lot of hate on one of my stories posted on here and it's kinda making me irritated since I did post warnings and such. Anyway, I'm excited to write this and I'm sorry it's taken so long to post something new.

Also, for anyone who is interested, my girlfriend (other owner of this account) and I will be Cosplaying Eren (Me) and Levi (Her) so if anyone wants to see photo's of our Cosplay's feel free to let us know.

~Kayla~


	2. Battle Of Trost

_**Riding On The Wings Of Freedom**_

Chapter 2

"_Better to die fighting for freedom then be a prisoner all the days of your life." _

― _Bob Marley_

The Trost District was completely overrun by Titans when Erwin, Levi, and the Scouting Regiment got there. They couldn't believe their eyes. How could this happen? They watched only for a moment as the Trainee Corps fought tooth and nail to survive the attack. Erwin turned to the Scouting Regiment.

"Let's go!" He commanded in a bellowing voice and raised one of his swords into the air. The Scouting Regiment following suit, holding one of their swords in the air before splitting up to try and calm down the attack.

Levi cut away at many Titans, but still more kept coming. It appeared endless. He stopped for a moment on a rooftop to clean his blade, hissing at how disgusting Titans were and how he didn't understand how anyone could be as into them as Captain Hange, one of his friends in the Scouting Regiment.

After cleaning his blade, he looked up and noticed something odd. He saw a giant boulder being carried towards the hole in the wall. And it was being carried by a Titan.

"Ah, that must be who we heard about from Dot Pixis," Levi said to himself, slightly in disgust at the thought of a Titan helping humanity. How could it be possible? He didn't dwell on the thoughts for too much longer, however, before he was back to defending himself and his nearby teammates from the Titans roaming Trost.

Not too much longer, there could be a loud _**BANG!**_ heard and a green flare signal seen, showing that the mission was a success. Everyone cheered for the victory. The hole was sealed. Levi looked up to see the Titan that sealed the hole gone, and smoke in its place. Erwin came up beside him.

"It appears as though they won," Erwin commented.

"Indeed, but should we really call _THIS_ a victory? Look at all the Titans still-"

Levi was cut short by someone screaming. He could see a large Titan slowly making its way to the sealed hole_. Someone was must be down there_, he thought. As though his instincts kicked into gear and his feet moved on their own, he flew as fast as he could, cutting down Titans along the way, to the Titan that was working its way to the sealed up hole in the wall. He looked down to see what the Titan found so interesting, and he saw three kids, one was unconscious, and the other two looking to protect him. Levi cut down the Titan's ankles first, having it fall, and he ran up onto it's back and cut away the nape of its neck. When the Titan was dead, he looked back at the children, his cape flowing in the wind as the sun began to set, making him look angelic on the Titan's back.

"Are you alright?" He asked, jumping off the Titan and walking to the children to get a better look at them. They were just Trainee Corps members. "What are your names?"

The small blonde one spoke first. "Armin Arlet, sir."

Levi didn't show it, but he was mildly surprised that this Armin child was a boy. He thought he was a girl. Speaking of girls, he turned to the other cadet that was still conscious, noting that she was indeed a female. "And you?"

"Mikasa Ackerman," came her short reply. She glared down at him, almost as if mocking his short height, and clutched the other cadet tightly in her arms protectively.

"What is his name?" Levi asked. Mikasa continued to glare at him before she spoke.

"Eren Jaeger."

Before Levi could reply, Erwin and the Military Police Regiment arrived, the Military Police appearing hostile towards the child named Eren. One of them spoke.

"We are taking Eren Jaeger into custody for crimes against humanity. Hand him over, Cadet Ackerman."

"Never!" She spat back. They continued to argue as Erwin whispered into Levi's ear.

"That child is the Titan-shifter we heard about from Pixis. He could be a great help to humanity. I heard his dream is to join the Scouting Regiment. I'm going to request a trial for him and try and get them to agree to letting me take him into the Scout Regiment, and you're going to help me, as well as Hange and Mike. I'll explain the details later."

Levi looked at Erwin with an expression saying "Are you crazy?!" but he returned to his monotone, calm, demeanor and decided to let it go. Maybe he was right and Jaeger could be of some help, but there was also the risk of him turning against Humanity as well. It was a gamble, but it was one Levi was willing to bet on if Erwin was, too.

* * *

After some struggling, Erwin got the Military Police to agree to a trial for Eren, and they took him into custody, chaining him up in a cell below the courthouse. Erwin and Levi followed them and watched as they carried the unconscious child to his cell. Levi got a really good look at him, then. Eren wasn't bad looking, in fact, Levi found him to be rather cute, although he would never admit it out loud. It wasn't until nighttime that Eren regained consciousness.

"Wh-Where am I?!" He struggled against the chains, confused and very afraid. Erwin spoke first.

"Please calm yourself, Eren. You are in custody of the Military Police."

Eren looked up to see Erwin sitting in a chair outside the cell, and Levi leaning against the wall. He looked at their jackets and saw the symbol that he so desperately wanted to wear himself. His eyes went wide. The Wings Of Freedom. They were from the Scouting Regiment.

"Custody?" Eren muttered more to himself than Erwin and Levi. He looked at Erwin and noticed that he was holding a thin rope-like string in his hand, and in a panic he looked down at his chest. The key his father gave him was gone.

"Yes, this is yours," Erwin spoke and held up the key. "I will give it back to you after. It leads into the basement of your home in Shinganshina, correct?"

"Yes…"

"And you are Grisha Jaeger's son, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you for cooperating, Eren. Listen, tomorrow morning there will be a trial for you. We are going to fight for you, but first, I want you to tell us your dream, Eren."

Eren didn't respond right away. He looked down at his lap, remembering how his Mother had been taken away from him by the Titans, before looking up at Erwin and Levi, eyes showing something almost resembling insanity.

"My dream…Is to join the Scouting Regiment and slaughter every one of those Titans!"

Levi was impressed at this. Eren had an extreme passion for killing the Titans, just like him. He decided he would let Eren in. He walked to the cage and put his hand on the bars.

"Impressive, this guy has passion, and he's a real monster. Alright, I will allow him on my team, and if he betrays us or attacks us at any time, I will kill him with my own two hands."

"Thank you, Levi," Erwin said. "Until tomorrow, Eren Jaeger."

And with that Erwin and Levi turned to leave, and Eren's eyes went wide. What were those on Levi's back?

"Wait!" Eren said out loud without thinking first. Erwin and Levi turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Levi said coldly. Eren just continued to stare for a moment longer before shaking his head and replying with "Nothing, sorry." Erwin noticed the way Eren stared at Levi. Was it possible he could see Levi's wings, too? He would have to investigate into this further. He nodded at Eren before leading Levi out of the dungeon at rest up before the trial the next day.

* * *

**A/N**: And Eren is now introduced into the story, which means that the love between Levi and Eren can now begin~! Also, I forgot to mention, but Marco is not going to be dead in this story, but instead had a severe near death accident and Jean joins the Scouting Regiment to protect him from it happening again, because that's the Regiment Marco was going to join~ So all you Marco X Jean lovers can rejoice, they are still going to be together~! :3 Next chapter coming soon, hopefully today~

~Kayla~


	3. Tears Of A Sleepless Night

_**Riding On The Wings Of Freedom **_

Chapter 3

"_The secret of happiness is freedom, the secret of freedom is courage." _

― _Carrie Jones_

The trial for Eren was surprisingly a success. Everything was planned out carefully by Erwin, including the part where Eren was severely beaten by Levi to prove his dominance over the child. Now, they had Eren as a member of the Scouting Regiment, and he was on his way to an abandoned castle that they used to use with Levi and his Special Operations Squad.

The castle was ancient, it was abandoned, and it was dirty. This was something Levi detested more than anything. Erens first mission as a member of the Scouting Regiment was to help the rest of the members clean the castle from top to bottom. He was surprised to learn that the great Captain Levi was a clean-freak. Eren chuckled to himself when Levi wasn't around to hear it.

While cleaning, Eren got better aquainted with the other members of Levi's Squad. There was Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, and Gunther Schultz. Petra was the nicest to Eren, smiling at him and having a full conversation with him, but Eren knew she didn't trust him. Nor did any of the other members, but he still liked them anyway.

At night, Eren was sent to the dungeon to be locked away in a cell until Levi came for him in the morning. Eren never said anything against it, afraid that Levi would beat him up for disobeying orders, but he was truly afraid to be down there alone, with no light, and no one to keep him company. It was even worse since he couldn't sleep barely at all anymore. He was constantly haunted by nightmares of Titans and of his Mother's death.

"Please…Someone help me…," Eren would say to himself every night through his sorrowful tears. What he didn't know was that someone was always listening to him.

Levi came down into the dungeon every night after sleeping a little bit to watch over Eren and make sure he stayed safe. He brought a blanket and a pillow and sat on the stairs with a candle and a book, but still out of Eren's eyesight and earshot. He didn't want him to know he was there, for fear that his reputation of being heartless and cold would be ruined. He didn't work hard just for some little brat to ruin his reputation, although he actually really enjoyed being around him. Levi didn't know what possessed him to watch over the kid, but listening to him cry all night and scream when he did sleep was heart breaking, to say the least. Levi decided one night to keep Eren company, truly, this time.

"Hey," Levi spoke to Eren, who had his face buried in his pillow to try and quiet his sobs and soak up his tears. Eren shot up, surprised, and it took him a second to register who was speaking to him.

"Captain Levi?!" He said. He tried to remain calm, stop the tears from coming, but it didn't hide his puffy, red, eyes and cheeks that were already stained with tears. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to check up on you, and by the sight of your eyes, you aren't holding up too good."

"I…It's nothing, really…," Eren tried to lie and hide it from Levi, but Levi wasn't having any of that.

"You're a terrible liar, Jaeger." Levi unlocked the cage and walked in, carrying his pillow and tossing it onto the bed beside Erens. Levi was already dressed in his nighttime wear so there was no need to change, and he set his book down on the small table that resided in the chamber.

"Um, Captain Levi, sir? What are you doing?"

"I am joining you. You sound like you need someone to babysit you down here, so I figured it should be me, you know, in case you go crazy and I have to kill you," Levi smirked, but Eren looked at him with fear and alarm. "Relax, I made a joke. Don't appreciate my humour?"

"No, sir! You just surprised me," Eren said, face going red when Levi crossed his arms and got right into his face, their noses almost touching.

"I see. Good, then." And with that, Levi made himself comfortable underneath the covers as he layed down to face Eren. "Hey, Jaeger."

"Yes, sir?"

"What is it that you dream about every night that makes you cry so much?"

Erens eyes widened in surprise. Was the Captain listening to him every night?!

"I…Well…I dream about my Mother and how she died. I dream about how I wasn't strong enough to save her that day, and the guilt I feel for not being able to save her, and…I keep dreaming about someone else dying…," Eren trailed off, almost afraid to say anymore.

"Who was it?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head, not wanting to say. Levi narrowed his eyes, delving into personal territory he knew he shouldn't be, but figured that he couldn't help Eren if he didn't know who it was. He asked again, this time in a more demanding voice, making Eren flinch a little at the tone.

"It…It was you, Captain…," Eren said shyly but sadly, blushing slightly at hearing himself say those words. Levi's eyes widened, displaying a look of shock. Eren Jaeger dreamt about him dying, and it upset him to the point of tears? Levi didn't know what to make of it at first, but he did what his first reactions said to do. He took Eren into his arms, putting his face to his chest, and held him there, comforting him.

"I don't know exactly why that upsets you so much, but if you need to cry about it, then cry about it to me. I will try to help you as best as I can. Just don't tell any of the other Scouts, got it?"

"Yes, Captain Levi, sir…," Eren said, blushing, and starting to cry into Levi's chest as Levi held him there, humming a song to him and petting his head, lulling him into a peaceful sleep for the first time in many years.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, and I ended it there~ Sorry, no Levi X Eren yaoi yet~ xD I can be mean, too. Next chapter will be introducing the rest of the Cadets into the Scouting Regiment, I think, but maybe not. Not sure yet x3 Will be updated soon x3

~Kayla~


	4. Feathers In The Moonlight

_**Riding On The Wings Of Freedom**_

Chapter 4

"_Freedom is not something that anybody can be given. Freedom is something people take, and people are as free as they want to be" _

― _James Baldwin_

Levi stayed with Eren every night, even though most nights he didn't sleep. They would stay up and talk to until Levi wanted to sleep, then Eren would stay silent, staring at the ceiling and imagining little pictures in the stone, like he often used to see in the stars at night. Oh, how he longed to look upon those stars again. He would give anything to go outside, or upstairs, anywhere that wasn't the dungeon. It was cold and damp, but at least it wasn't lonely anymore.

"Hey, Eren," Levi said one night. "Want to go outside with me tonight? It's a clear night, and I don't feel like being cooped up in here."

"Really, sir?! You'll let me out?!" Eren smiled happily for the first time in a long time, the first time Levi had seen him smile without faking it. It was a true smile, and Levi found himself blushing slightly, thinking Eren looked truly beautiful when he smiled like that. He wanted to see more of it. Levi unlocked the shackles on Erens wrists and ankles, not missing the deep marks left on his porcelain skin. He glared at the last shackle he unlocked momentarily before looking up at Eren.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Yes, sir!" Eren said excitedly, jumping up and putting on his boots. "I'm ready!"

"Good. Come." Levi already had his boots on and he turned away from Eren, walking out of the cell with Eren following close behind him. He noted that Eren looked like a little puppy when he smiled happily at Levi like he was and following excitedly behind him. _A puppy, hm?_ Levi smirked to himself, liking the way it sounded, him having a little "Eren-Puppy" to follow him around, obeying his every command. He shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts from his head. _No use in getting…Excited right now._

* * *

Eren could hardly contain himself as soon as Levi opened the castle doors to the outside. He ran out into the field, spinning around in the long grass and the over-grown flowers that danced with the breeze of the night, and giggling happily to himself. Levi allowed a fraction of a smile to cross his features, remembering how that was what he wanted to do himself the first time he saw the light that wasn't from The Underground, but was way too proud to do so. Eren made himself appear to be happy and care-free, but Levi knew that deep inside him he was anything but happy and care-free. Levi knew it all too well.

_"Help me! Big Brother!" _

_ "See you later."_

Levi shook his head, trying to rid Isabelle and Farlan's voices from his thoughts. That was the last thing he wanted to remember while he was trying to cheer up this Titan-shifting child.

"Oi, Eren, come here a minute," Levi called out to him.

"Coming, sir!" Eren said before rushing to Levi's side. Levi pointed up to the sky.

"Doesn't the sky look beautiful tonight?"

"Yes?" Eren questioned. He didn't exactly understand where Levi was going with this.

"On nights like this, I used to watch the stars and look for the pictures with my friends when I first joined the Scouting Regiment. Did you ever look at the stars, Eren?"

"Yes, with my Mother," Eren said sadly. Levi instantly regretted asking that question, looking over and seeing Eren looking at the ground with sad eyes. He looked up slightly, looking over Eren's shoulder and narrowing his eyes slightly at something in the distance.

"Eren, I have a little assignment for you," Levi said. "Are you up to it?"

"Sure, Captain, what is it?"

"I want you to look for a specific picture in the sky for me, and point it out to me when I get back. I'm just going that way a bit," Levi pointed in a direction on his right hand side. "Okay? It's a picture of a flower, a rose to be exact. You know what they look like, so don't let me down."

"I will do my best, sir." Levi walked away in the direction he pointed, his cape flowing in the wind, and Eren watched him walk away, awe-struck by the wings protruding from his back. They were so beautiful. Eren wished he could have wings and fly away from this nightmare of a world, but he knew it was impossible.

"Do you see them too, Eren Jaeger?" A voice spoke from behind Eren. Eren jumped in the air and spun around quickly. He looked up to see the familiar face of Commander Erwin Smith.

"Oh, Commander, it's you."

"Answer the question, Eren. Do you see them? Do you see the wings?" Eren was momentarily confused before he realized that Erwin must have been talking about Levi's wings. He nodded his head slightly.

"Yes, sir. I see them." Erwin seemed to relax at that statement, smiling down at Eren.

"That's good then. I don't have to worry about you hurting him. You're the one he's been waiting for, he just doesn't realize it yet, and neither do you. You need each other, you and Levi. Don't let him down, Eren," Erwin said gently. Eren was shocked.

"What are you talking about? The Captain has been waiting for me? I think you have me confused with someone else, Commander. I am a monster, I'm nothing special. Captain Levi said so himself."

"Oh, Eren, he didn't mean it. He's just…Had a rough life and doesn't know how to display affection properly. He truly likes you, and you're all he talks about to me now, even if he doesn't notice it. You see, his two best friends perished a long time ago, and to try and get rid of the grief, he turned to getting lovers and sleeping with a lot of people, both men and women. They all hurt him, and I grew weary of trying to nurse his broken soul every time he cried. So I vowed that the only one who could be with him would be the person who could see his wings. You're the only other person that can see his wings, Eren, so please, keep him happy. That's an order."

Eren was about to say something, but the tears just kept coming from hearing that small bit of Levi's past and how it was up to him to put Levi together again. Erwin just smiled at him, wiped his tears away, and walked back into the castle. Eren dropped to his knees, confused about what the Commander had said. He decided that since he didn't have any other choice, he would try to comply with the Commanders wishes and try to help Levi as best as he could. He stood up just as Levi was returning.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at Eren.

"Oh, yes, sir. I'm fine." Eren smiled at him.

"Good, come with me."

* * *

Eren followed Levi to another field not far off, only this field was different. Erens eyes went wide at the sight of the field glowing blue and purple with little golden lights everywhere.

"Where are we?" He asked in amazement.

"These are a special kind of flower. They only bloom at night, extracting the sun's rays during the day so they have enough energy to last all night. The golden floating lights are called fireflies, Eren."

"They're beautiful! But I don't understand why you're showing them to me, Captain."

"I wanted to show them to you because I know you've been feeling sad, hurt, lonely, because everyone in town looks at you as though you're a monster, and they whisper horrible things about you when you're still in earshot, but I don't want you to feel like you're worthless. These flowers are considered a bad omen, since people believe the night to be evil and don't appreciate its necessity and worth in the world. But these flowers, I think, are the most beautiful flowers to ever bloom, and the most unique. In a sense, it's the same as how I think about you. I just wanted you to know that."

Levi bent down to the field and picked one of the flowers and put it behind Erens ear. Eren blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, sir, for the flower and the kind words. I'm happy you feel that way."

"Remember, Eren, you are not alone. I will always be here for you, to protect you and be your shoulder to cry on. Just don't go spreading that around the castle, got it? If you do, I'll kill you."

"I know you will, sir." Levi stared at him for a moment longer before sighing to himself.

"Eren, I'm taking you out of the dungeon cell. Permanently. From now on, you will be staying in my room. Is that clear?" He looked at Eren with the scary eyes, giving him the stare that could make a grown man weep where he stood.

"Yes, sir!" Eren said, swallowing hard, fearing for his life.

"Good," Levi turned to go back into the castle. "Let's go to our room, then. Come along, Puppy."

"Yes, sir!" Eren didn't even notice that Levi had called him "Puppy," and he certainly didn't know that that night would lead to events that would change both of their lives forever. Eren just followed Levi inside, wanting to curl up and try to get some sleep to prepare for whatever Levi would throw at him in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Chapter 4, yay :3 Levi and Eren will be together soon, and Eren finally gets a taste of freedom~ Also, Eren gets a small preview of what Levi's past was like, so stay tuned to find out what he does with that information as it will pop up later in the story~

~Kayla~


	5. Admitting- The Hard Part Is Over Now

_**Riding On The Wings Of Freedom **_

_Chapter 5_

"_Freedom is the only thing we must demand in life, for all other good things stem from it" _

― _Miguel Syjuco_

After the night in the flower field, Eren began thinking a lot about what Commander Erwin had said to him.

"_That's good then. I don't have to worry about you hurting him. You're the one he's been waiting for, he just doesn't realize it yet, and neither do you. You need each other, you and Levi. Don't let him down, Eren."_

What did he mean when he said that HE was the one Captain Levi was waiting for? It made no sense! He wasn't anything special, just a kid, and certainly far younger than the Captain himself. Wasn't that illegal? Eren shook his head. No point in dwelling on it now. He had chores to do.

Eren walked outside to the stables to brush and feed all the horses. It was usually the first thing he did in the morning, feeling it was unfair for the animals to be fed later, especially if they were needed for riding in a spur-of-the-moment mission. Once he had finished with everyone else's horses, he walked to Levi's horse, which had its own special spot secluded away from the others in the stable. He sighed and pet the horses face.

"What do I do? If I let Captain Levi down I'll be letting Commander Erwin down, too. But at the same time, I'm not even sure what that meant or what I'm supposed to do. I'm so confused…"

"Hey, Eren, what are you doing?"

Eren turned around quickly, almost coming nose to nose with Jean Kirstein, one of his friends (even though neither would admit it openly) and a new member of the Scouting Regiment, along with most of his other teammates from the 104th Trainees Squad.

"Nothing. Don't you have chores to be doing?" Eren turned away and began brushing Levi's horse gently and slowly, lost in his thoughts of what to do.

"I finished for now, and then I heard you talking to yourself like some sort of weirdo. What's your problem today? Thinking of going on another suicide mission?" Jean smirked, hoping to lift Eren's mood up with a bit of joking around, but instead found himself on his ass and feeling a sharp pain in his cheek. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, EREN?!"

"I'm not suicidal. Now leave me alone." Eren turned away again. Clearly he wasn't in the mood for jokes or games. Jean muttered to himself and stormed out, nearly running into Armin along the way, who had also just finished his daily chores.

"Jean? Your cheek is all red, what happened?!" Armin panicked, not surprising to Jean. He was a lot like Krista, always worried about little things, but maybe Armin could help Eren with whatever was bothering him, since Jean apparently didn't seem to help much.

"I'm fine, but maybe you can help me with something. Your friend is in a shitty mood and punched me when I tried to make a joke. Talk some sense into him, will you?"

Before Armin could even respond, Jean stormed off, probably to go see Marco. Armin sighed and walked into the stables to find Eren still brushing Levi's horse in the same spot absentmindedly.

"Eren?" He asked gently. Eren looked over at him with a slightly confused face, like he didn't recognize Armin right away.

"Oh, Armin. Sorry, I was thinking about something else. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine with me, but I hear some people are worried about you. Is everything alright with you, Eren? You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone, not even Mikasa, okay?"

Eren looked like he was giving it some thought, then sighed a small sigh and nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Eren spoke. He told Armin all about the last little while, about Commander Erwin and Captain Levi, the flower field, the conversation he had with the Commander, and everything else in between.

"Wow, I can see where you would be confused, but I think you need to look at this a little differently. What do you REALLY think about Captain Levi? With the way you're talking, it almost sounds like you really like him, and maybe Commander Erwin see's that in you and is trying to give you a little push to move things along?"

"But what if Captain Levi doesn't actually like me and is just trying to make extra sure that if I turn in my sleep he can kill me right away before something happens?"

"But what if he isn't? Eren, you'll never know until you try. Be brave, like you always were and still are. I know if can be nerve wracking but you can do it. I believe in you."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Armin. Maybe I should tell him."

"That's the spirit! Come on, let's go have fun with everything else until supper time."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Dinner time came too fast for Erens liking. He didn't want to have to face Levi until he sorted everything out, but who knows when that would be? He sighed in defeat knowing that Armin was right. The sooner he got everything out in the open, the better. But what exactly did he want to tell Levi? He would sound like an idiot if he just babbled it out, especially since he didn't know how he truly felt about the whole situation in the first place.

"Good evening, Captain Levi," Eren heard Petra greet him cheerfully with a smile. Eren didn't know why, but at the mention of Levis name, he felt his heart skip a beat and his face heat up a little. No, not just his face, his whole body heated up and felt warm, but a good kind of warm. He felt butterflies fluttering inside his body, and he knew he couldn't bring himself to look at Levi in the face and greet him, as rude as that would be. Eren elected just to continue eating his dinner instead and worry about Levi at a later point in time.

* * *

Levi took his spot at the table next to Erwin and rubbed the bridge of his nose gently. He was in a bit of a predicament. He glanced at Erwin with an icy stare and turned away just as swiftly as he had looked at him. Erwin chuckled knowingly at why Levi appeared to be frustrated with him…

**_Earlier that day…_**

_ Levi sat in his office doing his paperwork like he usually did around this time of the day so that he could finish by dinner and go to bed after relaxing a bit in the evening at a proper time. He was nearly complete when a sharp knock sounded at his door. Sighing in annoyance, Levi called for the visitor to enter into his office chambers. _

_ "Good afternoon, Captain Levi." _

_ "What do you want, Erwin?" Levi didn't even look up from his papers and continued working. Erwin said nothing and just stood before him until Levi gave up and looked at him. "What? I'm busy."_

_ Erwin snatched the papers from Levi and put them on the corner of his desk and got down to eye-level with Levi, staring at him in the eyes. Levi just sat, unimpressed, and stared right back, eyes turning cold like snow. _

_ "Is there something you want? Spit it the fuck out, I have work to do, you asshole."_

_ "In a bad mood today, Levi?" _

_ "I'm in my normal mood. Now stop changing the subject, what do you want?" _

_ "You need to admit it to him."_

_What? Now this wasn't what Levi was expecting. "Excuse me?"_

_ "You invite him into your bed chambers every night and hold him until you fall asleep. You've been spending a lot of time with him, and been nice by your standards to him, too. Why don't you just admit to Eren Jaeger that you love him?"_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about." Erwin didn't miss the faint blush that dusted Levi's cheeks. _

_ "I approve of him, you know. I already spoke with him." _

_ "As if I need _YOUR_ approval of who I have relations with."_

_ "Levi, it'll do you good more so than any harm to just tell him. I suggest you speak with him tonight, before the thoughts drive you crazy. That is all." _

_ And with that, Erwin left, but Levi spent the entire afternoon thinking about that conversation. He didn't finish his paperwork. _

Levi sat quietly throughout the rest of dinner, occasionally throwing glances towards Eren, and noting that Eren didn't once look at him. He didn't know why, but it pissed him off that Eren didn't even once look at him, and elected to leave and finish his paperwork after a brief exchange of 'Good night's.

* * *

Levi sat in his office until well past midnight finishing his work, pleased it was all finished on time, and then decided to go to bed. When he opened the room, he noticed that a breeze was floating through the room, and the moonlight shone brighter than usual. He looked up to see Eren sitting on the edge of the windowsill with the window opened on one side and the curtains pulled back. He was leaning against the glass of the closed side, eyes closed, and breathing steadily. Levi chuckled to himself. Eren had fallen asleep.

"Oi, Eren, wake up and go sleep on the bed," Levi spoke as he walked to him and shook him gently. He wasn't surprised when Eren didn't wake up right away, after all he hadn't slept in almost a week and a half, up all night with those bloody nightmares.

"Eren," Levi tried again, shaking him again. This time, Eren stirred a bit and snuggled up to Levi's chest. Levi sighed and gently picked Eren up, putting him on the bed and tucking him in before he changed into his pajamas for bed.

After changing, Levi climbed into bed beside Eren and pulled him close so Erens head was resting on his chest. Eren stirred again, this time actually waking up and looking at Levi with sleepy green eyes.

"Nngh, Captain…?" Eren asked, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Yes, it's me. Go back to sleep, Eren."

Eren nodded before shaking his head and sitting up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows.

"No, wait! I have something I need to tell you!" This shocked Levi and he just stared at Eren.

"Okay? Is it so important that you can't wait until tomorrow?"

"It can't wait! If I wait, I'll never be able to say it…"

"Then say it." Eren took a deep breath and gulped. It was now or never.

"Captain, whenever I'm around you, see you, or even hear your name, my body gets all warm and tingly. It happened the first time I saw your wings, again when you first slept in the dungeon with me, and again when you took me outside and asked me to sleep with you in your room. I don't understand it, but Commander Erwin said to me that you've been waiting for me all this time, and that I'm the one for you, and were made for each other. I guess what I'm saying is that…Even though I don't really understand it yet….I think I'm in love with you, Captain Levi."

Eren braced himself, ready for a beating from his Captain, but it never came. His eyes were shut tightly, he himself was clinging onto Levis shirt and burying his face in Levis chest. Instead of a wild beating, however, Eren felt two warm arms wrap around him and pull him close and tighter against him.

"Eren, I understand how you feel. I feel the same way. And I don't understand what all this wing non-sense is, but I swear to you that I will do my best to be deserving of the wings you think I have. I will love you and protect you forever. Alright?" Eren nodded, shocked. Levi smirked.

"Now that that's settled…," Levi flipped them over so he was completely on top of Eren, pinning him down so Eren was face to face with him. "There is no reason why I can't have fun. You will wear this, I had it made for you, and you are never allowed to take it off."

Levi attached a green collar, the color of their capes, around Erens neck. It was beautiful. It had wings coming off the side, one blue and one white, just like the capes, and it had a couple of gems here and there all along the collar. Eren blushed a dark red, and smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"Also, from now on, you are MY Puppy, got it?" Levi smirked again, leaning down and licking Erens ear, persuading a small moan to leave his lips successfully. "And you will refer to me as Master."

"Yes, Master Levi," Eren moaned again as Levi licked sensitive spots on his neck, squirming slightly at the unfamiliar feeling. Levi was happy to be Erens first.

"Good. Then let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: And were back~! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was so busy with the Convention that happened that I had no time to write! Especially with my out-of-town house guests. Poor excuse, I know, but that's what happened. Thank you so much to everyone who's favorited and commented so far, this chapter is for you~ Next chapter will be the first big yaoi scene, so get excited fan-girls~! I realized that I've been writing mostly from Erens point of view, so I think I'm going to try and balance it out, but it's so hard when the one character has so much stuff happening at once~ x3

Also, for those who are interested in seeing, I'm going to throw out there that ScotlandBunnyCosplay's DeviantArt account has been updated with photo's from the Convention photoshoot me and my girlfriend had. I cosplayed Serah Farron this year, as well as Eren Jaeger and Len Kagamine~ Please do check it out and tell me what you think~ We are going to do an Eren and Levi photoshoot soon, so watch for that as well~ Thank you so much everyone~!

~Kayla~


End file.
